1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer, a printing method, and an ink dryer for the inkjet printer.
2. Discussion of the Background
In an inkjet printer, printing is conducted by ejecting dye-type ink such as acid dye, reactive dye, and substantive dye or pigment-type ink containing organic solvent such as solvent ink, onto a surface or both front and back surfaces of a sheet-like medium (recording medium) made of paper, silk, cotton, vinyl chloride, or the like. Especially in the industrial field, in such an inkjet printer, it is important to effectively dry a medium after deposition of ink onto the medium in order to quickly and easily conduct shipment and delivery after printing.
For example, JP-A-2003-22890 discloses a drying apparatus for drying ink on a medium. The drying apparatus includes a wave guide having a slot, which is configured to allow the medium to move through the slot, and an electromagnetic energy source, which is adapted to establish an electric field within the wave guide such that an angle formed between a direction of the electric field and a longitudinal axis of fibers of the medium becomes greater than ten degrees and less than or equal to ninety degrees.